


Michaels Vessel

by DeadGhostWriter13



Category: Supernatural
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-08-13
Updated: 2020-11-17
Packaged: 2021-03-05 23:34:38
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 8
Words: 1,418
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25873687
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DeadGhostWriter13/pseuds/DeadGhostWriter13
Summary: Deans twin sister Rachael says yes to Michael from Apocalypse World instead.Also, timeline(their ages) is completely off. Age 30+ just feels weird to write about





	1. The Beginning

Where to start? I guess the beginning is always a good place.

My name is Rachel Winchester, I'm 29. I have a twin brother, Dean, and a younger brother, Sam, 25.

My mom died in a house fire when Sam was 6 months old. This created the domino effect of my life. My dad became a hunter, not an animal hunter, but a monster hunter. He trained me, Dean, and Sam to be hunters as well. Sam ran away to go to college. I was often running away, but never too far, or for too long. Dean and I visited him at Stanford when dad had gone on a hunting trip, and hadn't been home or checked in. When we dropped him off after the ghost hunt, his girlfriend Jessica was pinned to the celling, just like our mom, and a fire started, just like the night our mom died. He decided to join us and find dad, and the yellow-eyed demon that killed our mom, then figured he'd return to college. He never did. We found the Colt, a gun that could kill anything. The demon had possessed our dad and instead of shooting to kill, Sam grazed dad's leg. Driving home, a semi-truck driver possessed by a demon t-boned the Impala. In the end, dad sold his soul to save Dean's life. When we next confronted the demon, he had gathered the people which he fed his demon blood, then killed their mom in a house fire, who he pitted them against each other in a fight to the death. Sam almost made it out alive, but was stabbed in the back, killing him. Dean sold his soul to save Sam. One year later a Hellhound came and dragged his soul to Hell. 4 months later, he was rescued by an angel named Castiel. He eventually became an ally, going against Heaven for us. A lot more happened, but that's a story for another time.


	2. Yes

"Dean, I'm sorry."

"What are you-"

I knocked him out. I looked at Michael from Apocalypse World, "I'm just as much your Sword as Dean. Can you really kill Lucifer and save Jack and Sam?"

"With you as my vessle, there's a chance."

"Rachael, don't." Cas begged, looking up from the floor.

"I have to Cas. Dean has sacrificed so much for this family, so has Sam. Meanwhile all I did was watch. I told you that I didn't know what I was standing for, but this is my chance. There's no other option. I love you Cas, and I will come back to you."

I turned back to Michael, "If I say yes, then I'm behind the wheel and you're the engine, got it?"

He nodded.

"Then yes."


	3. Gone

I killed Lucifer and brought Sam and Jack back to the bunker. Mom, Cas, and Dean were waiting. They smiled at us. I stopped dead in my tracks.

"Rachael?" Cas asked, concerned.

"Nngh. WE HAD A DEAL!" I shouted as I felt Michael take over.

The last thing I heard was Cas calling out my name, then I was underwater, drowning.


	4. Back

I stumbled forward, groggy and lightheaded. "Dean?"

"Rachael? Is it really you?"

"Yea, it's me." I sat on the ground.

"What about Michael?"

"He's gone."

"What do you mean he's gone?"

"He just left, I don't know why."

Dean looked at Sam, who seemed skeptical.

Back at the bunker, I walked in and saw Cas. Relief and happiness flowed through me. "Cas!"

I hugged him.

"Rachael?"

Dean told him what happened. Cas gave me a small smile.

"Okay, well I'm taking a shower." I said to them.


	5. In A Blink

There was a knock on the door. Dean opened it.

"Hey."

"Hey." I smiled back at him.

"So, how you holding up?"

"I'm fine."

"Are you sure? You don't seem fine."

"Yea."

"What do remember from your time with Michael?"

"Nothing, last thing I really remember was saying yes, after that it's all a blank. Just in a blink, all of a sudden I'm home. But really Dean, I am okay."

He nodded his head, patted my back, and left.

A few minutes after Dean left, there was another knock on the door. Sam. He and I basically had the same conversation I had with Dean.

Sam left and then another knock on the door. It was Cas.

"If you ask me if I'm okay, I will shoot you."

"No, I just wanted to see you. You told me you'd come back."

"I know."

"What did you mean when you said you loved me?"

"That I love you."

"In what way?"

"Cas, could we talk about this later? I'm tired."

"Of course."


	6. Ringing

I woke up, tired. It felt like I hadn't slept, yet I had a full 8 hours.

I went into the kitchen and started making breakfast. A ringing in my ear caused me to drop the frying pan I was holding. Sam ran in.

"Rachael what happened?"

The ringing only got louder and Sam's voice faded. A scream ripped from my throat, the pain agonizing. I felt another person next to me. Someone shook my shoulders but it was a numb feeling compared to that stupid ringing. Then I felt something trickle down my face; my nose was bleeding, so were my ears. Cas entered my vision, blurry. The ringing kept getting louder and louder. My head felt like it was going to split in two. It was all too much and I blacked out.


	7. Switch Up

When I came to, I was in one of the bunkers bedrooms, but not mine. I tried to sit up but my wrists and ankles were strapped down. Panic filled me and I started to struggle.

Dean burst in, his gun drawn.

I stopped struggling. "You mind un-tying me?"

"Not gonna happen."

Sam and Cas walked in, weapons out.

"Okay, what the Hell is wrong with you guys?"

"Your acting's pretty good Michael."

"You hit your head or something Dean? I told you, he left."

Sam stepped forward.

"Sam, what are you doing?" Cas looked at him, wary.

"If it was Michael we were talking to, he'd have already been out of the restraints."

He unstrapped me and I sat up.

"You keep saying his name. Why?"

"In the kitchen yesterday morning, when you passed out, that wasn't the end. We thought you had come to, but instead it was Michael. He must somehow still be controling you while not occupying your body. And obviously his control is limited. He lasted maybe 5 minutes before your body seized up and you passed out again. And now we're here."

"We should up the security inside and outside then."

"Why?"

"When I woke up, it felt like I was up all night, yet I slept 8 hours. If you are right about Michael, I have an idea as to why that is. You said he lasted 5 minutes. That would probably be enough time for him to hitch hike my body, leave the Bunker, bring me outside somewhere where his current vessle is, switch back to his other vessle, then leave that body and fully occupy my body. He then probably hides the other body until he returns to switch back."

_You are a very clever girl, aren't you Rachael? I think this time I'll make you see what I see. Because I am going to kill every person in this Bunker. Slow and painful. And you have no choice but to watch._

"Shit! Michael, he's-"

"Michael's what, Rachael?" Dean asked.

**_I laughed. "She is a clever girl, you know that Dean? Poor Rachael was trying to warn you. Now, your sister gets to watch as I murder each and every one of you."_ **

"No!" Dean yelled.

**_"Oh yes." A malicious grin came to my face, "This is going to be so much fun."_ **


	8. Note to readers

Hey there! I know I haven't posted new chapters in a while. I am so sorry for that. This work is not abandoned. My depression has reared its ugly head again and it hit me hard. I've been struggling to find the motivation/will to write. Like, I want to, but I just can't you know? I hate it. These stories are ones I love and have so many ideas for. I go to write and then nothing happens. I've gotten a little better. I was able to start a new story. I'm working through it. I feel so bad for not posting and I hope to be able to post more chapters. Depression sucks.

**Author's Note:**

> Posting schedule not in place


End file.
